Singing Lullaby's
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Pre-Screaming Lullaby's. Gemma and Cameron, before they met Torchwood, before Marriage, before death. Traveling overseas as an escape from the monsters they hunt, only to run into Captain Jack Harkness and his crew bringing expected drama to their lives.


Singing Lullaby's 

Chapter One: Life Changing

Summary: A Plane, a bus, a monster, but what else is new?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you may recognise, except for Cameron and Genevieve

Author's Note: Ok, I actually didn't plan on doing this when I first started writing Screaming Lullaby's [which if you've realised is actually not a plural of lullabies but technically an ownership comma, which IS on purpose] but by chapter four I had this story in my head about Cameron, I really liked her and what she's done to help shape the Genevieve you guys know, and then I wrote chapter four and five and KNEW I had to write this.

So this is set JUST before their wedding, but it is Pre-Gwen. So yes, Suzie is there.

"Gemmy," a musical voice whispered, "Gemmy are you sleeping?" Genevieve rolled her head in the chair and faced her lover with sleepy eyes.

"Are we here Ryn?" She asked, too lazy to speak the first syllable of her name, "I don't feel too well." Cameron petted Gemma's messy hair down before placing a kiss upon her forehead, "my ears hurt so much," her voice whispered.

"It's the pressure, you need to chew gum," Cameron replied as she pulled out a packed of gum and handed it to her. "I didn't realise that you'd have such a bad effect with the plane, I'm sorry, next time we'll go by boat or find another way." Her hand reached under the blanket to squeeze Gemma's.

"Remind me why we're travelling to England?" She asked before placing a stick of gum in her mouth, as soon as she began chewing, the pressure in her ears popped just as Cameron had mentioned would happen a few days ago in preparation for her first travel in a plane.

"Because the flight to London, then a bus to Cardiff was cheaper then a direct flight the next month." Genevieve glared at her, "What? Cardiff does not reside in England, it's the capital of Wales." Gemma raised an eyebrow as she chewed slower, "you're impossible."

"And you're hiding something." Gemma replied as she lent closer to read her lover's expression, "you're hiding something big and you're not telling me what it is."

"Well… maybe I heard a rumour from someone that Cardiff is known to have strange phenomena and I wanted to check it out – something about people going missing, unexplainable deaths, the whole shebang." Gemma continued to chew slowly and sceptically at Cameron.

"Then why won't you let me touch your bag, _I_ had to get a new one and pack my own."

"You have more room for clothes, that way you can get some new ones," she replied with a charming smile, "Come on Gemmy, you'll find out the secret soon, just let me surprise you _please_."

"Fine."

"You're such a bratlette," Cameron said jokingly. As soon as Gemma turned around to glare, she stole a kiss, "come on, this will be fun," she whispered between them softly, "You, me, and a country - a new place we've never been before."

"I've never been to New York," Gemma counted.

"It's lame," She responded briefly, "but come on, we're hovering over the _ocean_ in a plane, you can't tell me that you're not a tiny, little bit excited." Genevieve shook her head, to which Cameron stared at her. She waited a few seconds – staring at Gemma intently before her lover finally replied.

"Maybe a tiny-little-insy-wincy bit," she admitted as she tried not to smile and give away her true feelings, "but not largely."

"Liar."

"Wake up," Cameron whispered excitedly in her lover's ear, "We're here," her voice sang before she poked Gemma in the side, "come on lo_ver_, we're in Cardiff, the bus has arrive – don't you want to see it?"

"Why Cardiff?" Gemma yawned loudly, "Why not remain in England or go to Ireland, of all places why did… did…" she yawned again before finally opening her eyes properly, "you choose Cardiff?" Cameron looked at her gently before kissing her forehead and taking her hand.

"Something drew me here, everywhere I…" she fell silent for a few seconds as she bit her lip, "I couldn't escape it, so I took it as a sign, went into further detail and voila here we are." Gemma nodded tiredly as she stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "I booked us in a room at this posh hotel that-"

"Did you just say _posh_," Gemma asked as she watched the bus driver pull the bags out from under the bus in the compartment, "_posh?_" Cameron grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"You criticise everything about me," she sighed with her forehead pressed against Gemma's, her eyes looking deeply into hers.

"I'm sorry," Gemma grinned cheekily, "I'll make it up to you later." She kissed her again, softer, lighter, and briefer. A temptation and a promise for more, but only a taste – small, minor almost miniscule taste of what was to come.

And it was both delicious and beautiful.

Her hand slipped into her lover's, and together they grabbed their two large bags and wheeled them down a few block of streets. It was dark; the middle of the night, but it was still beautiful. "Did you really book us into a 'posh' hotel?" Gemma asked as she softly lent her body against Cameron's.

"Well, not _exactly_, I didn't quite get around to the booking, you kept coming in unannounced with food… or naked…" they giggled as though they were the little girls they had once been – again, "and then there was that time with the vampire, and the one with the banshee, so I took the hint and decided we would walk in and book some place."

"What happens if they're booked out?"

"Highly unlikely Gem, it's not any particular holiday, but if by all unlikely chances and with bad luck, they _are_ booked out then we'll figure something out." Gemma sighed as she relaxed, there was something comforting about how spontaneous Cameron was, how she lived her life always on the move, never ready to just relax or settle. But she had to admit, even if only to herself, it kept their flame burning, more so then anything else.

They walked together, close, an arm around each other and a head resting against each other with Gemma's on Cameron's shoulder, and Cameron's on her head. With each other they walked upon the moonlit path further into the heart of the city, aware of everything around them except the shadow moving in the darker shadows of the walls.

It was quiet at first, watching and waiting for the right time, before it attacked. Covered in a previous victims blood, it lunged out at Cameron, selecting her because of the hidden emotions that bubbled beneath the surface.

It was like the world slowed down in the instances of the event happening. Cameron turned around, her eyes catching the monster as it lunged to attack, teeth bearing. In the same instance, she pushed Genevieve out of the way, her only thought of her lover's safety before she then too jumped away.

The concrete burned at Cameron's palms as friction pulled away at her skin, she groaned momentarily before getting back up as quickly as she could, rubbing her hands against her dark jeans, ready to fight to defend if she couldn't get Gemma away safely.

Screw the luggage; she just wanted to survive one blasted night.

The monster was hovering over Gemma, teeth bared. It looked like a parasite crossed with an ape, a lengthened skull, soulless eyes, and a body that moved heavily in comparison to her own. He swallowed, tensed a few muscles before relaxing everything as she moved her body into the right position.

A sound of a car screeched in the distance, and it turned its head towards the noise before running off, away from the sound of the car.

"Ryn?" Gemma groaned as she stood back up with the help of Cameron, "were we just attacked?" She looked at the monster running away, even though she was still clutching near violently at her lover, "how long were we here before we were attacked?" Gemma whispered.

"Half an hour I think, possibly more," Cameron pulled her girlfriend closer to her, breathing in her scent just to make sure. Every time the two went on a hunt they did this, pulling them selves together just to make sure they both were alive, just so that they could breath in each other's scent and know that everything was going to be ok – even if the world was crashing down around them.

A car drove past them in the shadows, though neither of them really noticed, too involved in a desperate kiss before they calmed themselves down. There was nothing like a close experience to bring fire into a relationship.

"So… hotel room?" Cameron asked breathlessly as she smirked knowingly so. "Or would you rather- ouch," the last word was that of a comment due to the harmless slap that her girlfriend gave her, "ok, we'll go to the hotel." She bent down an inch for a quick peck before re-adjusting herself to grab the bags.

"Cameron, I think we should go after that monster, I mean if it's attacking us, then obviously it's attacking-"

"Yeah." She sighed, "I just wanted one night, _one night_ that I didn't have to worry about a hunt in a town, I thought we could do all the hunting later, and have one night to ourselves in a hotel room." Gemma slid her hand within Cameron's, a small act of comfort, but with enough love and understanding behind it that she visibly relaxed, "but we can't let people just die can we?"

"I love you," Gemma said as she placed strands of Cameron's midnight dark hair behind her ear, "and the fact that you're being so selfless and willingly to let go of a good night just makes me love you even more."

Cameron smiled at her, before whispering, "I thought your love for me couldn't grow any larger."

"I thought so too," she whispered back. They shared a small kiss before breathing out warm air between them. "We need to put our bags somewhere before we go hunting," she paused briefly, "_crap_, we have no weapons, how the hell are we going to hunt this thing if we have no freaking weapons?" Cameron went to answer her question, but stopped as she realised that se didn't have a clue as to how they were going to do it.

"I guess… fire?" She blinked briefly before grinning, "We're going to go caveman on his ass." She grabbed a hand of Gemma and placed her other hand on the opposing shoulder before waltzing around briefly in the moonlight.

She was always like this, eccentric, oh so very charismatic with a need to make everything at least some-what humours. It was because of her past, the only part of her that Gemma did everything to help, but was unable to heal even with her kindness, her commitment to it and her love for Cameron.

She just didn't understand – that was why Cameron fell in love with her, not the entire reason, but it was the main one.

"So, shall we search for this monster? Or shall we look for…" Genevieve trailed off suddenly as Cameron reached deep into her pockets and pulled out a box of matches and a Zippo lighter.

"How did you get that through security?" She asked almost whimsically, though quite curiously as she tilted her head to left while searching in her eyes.

"Easy – I didn't show them." She kissed her partner before picking up her bag for what seemed to be the eighth time in as many hours, "Now come on, we've got a hunt." She seemed excited, even though only a few moments before she seemed depressed about it. But Gemma could see through her, through those two shark infested blue waters of her eyes that led into her soul.

She loved to hunt, always loved to hunt – because she didn't have to worry about hurting anyone and because the adrenaline surged in her body, making it harder and harder to think.

It was just like sex, only harder on her mind.

"Come on Gem, let's kick some ass." Gemma grabbed her bag and followed the hurried, smooth strides of the other hunter, her boots clacking on the ground as she tried to keep up. Gemma was tall, had always been tall, but Cameron stood three and a half inches taller then her, without heels.

"Do you have nay idea where it went?"

"Nope, but I believe that we can find it – and we're not separating, something always happens when we separate," she laughed, "Happens to the scooby gang too."

"Which one?" She asked as she met eyes briefly before grinning. Adrenaline surged in her body, as did excitement. Something was about to happen; the cool air was whispering to them, a feeling in their bones was drumming against the walls, the two combinations – of sixth sense and prior experience – brought them to the conclusion that it was big.

And it was going to be life changing.


End file.
